Family Strife
by NightWatcher666
Summary: Terry's mother is getting married, and he's getting a new sister out of the deal. A villain is planning something to bring Gotham to it's knees. How are these related? Terry had better find out before it's too late. Post ROTJ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All characters (except those of my own making) are owned by DC, and Warner Brothers. If I owned them I would not be writing fan fiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Family Strife<strong>

**By: NightWatcher666**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Mcginnis", came the gruff voice from the small speaker in his cowl, "Get your head in the game."<p>

"Sorry", he said as he watched the scene that was taking place below him. Somehow the Jokerz had managed to get their hands on some Venom and were now in the middle of a negotiation to sell it off to Kobra.

"I know you have a lot going on, but when you're distracted is when people die", Bruce calmly told him.

"I know", Terry responded, "I'm just worried."

"Your mother is a smart woman", Bruce countered, "She knows what she's doing."

Terry found himself distracted from Bruce's words of wisdom by the sound of a crash followed by several guns cocking, "Looks like things are about to get messy", he told his employer, mentor, and father figure, "Guess I should drop in and say hi."

"Be careful", Bruce said as Terry uncloaked and dove from the rooftop.

The roof of the lead Joker's car collapsed as Batman landed feet first on it, "Sorry to spoil the party", he said with a smug grin, "But I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd just drop in."

"Drop in on this", one of the Kobras yelled as he threw something at Batman. Terry dodged easily and the car erupted into flames as the grenade went off.

"MY CAR!", the lead Joker screamed. He pulled out a large pop gun and fired an exploding cork at Batman who dodged it effortlessly.

Terry pulled out a batarang and threw it disarming the Joker, "Why is it that the bad guys can never aim?" he asked smugly before being knocked to the ground.

"Looks like you need more poultry in your diet", A large Joker said as he swung a large rubber chicken towards Batman's head. Again Terry dodged as he sprung up from the ground and drove a knee into the gut of the offending Joker. He doubled over and the the chicken made a loud clang as it hit the ground. Terry quickly ducked out of the way as one of the Kobras came at him and a quick elbow to the back of the head caused the cultist to drop to the ground.

"Enough of this", the leader of the group of Kobras said as he threw a smoke bomb into the fight. Immediately the alley was filled with smoke. Terry started coughing as the smoke filled his lungs. Once the air cleared the Kobras where nowhere to be found and the Jokerz were already bolting passed the next block.

"Great", Terry muttered as he looked around the empty alley.

"Mcginnis what's going on?" Bruce asked.

"They got away", Terry answered as a metal cylinder caught his eye, "But they left me a present."

"Get it back here", his mentor said, "Maybe we can trace it back to its source."

"On my way", he replied as he summoned the Batmobile.

* * *

><p>Terry groaned as his mother knocked at his door. At this moment he didn't care that he had promised that he would be up and at em by eight so he could meet his mother's fiance and his daughter for breakfast. He didn't make it to bed until almost six, and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with this on less than two hours of sleep.<p>

"I don't know why I have to go", he said from under his pillow.

"Because David's daughter is new to Gotham and needs someone to be her friend, and since you're going to be her brother in a week."

"Step brother", Terry interrupted.

"Since you're going to be her brother in a week, that means you're the best man for the job", his mother finished ignoring his interruption, "I expect you up and dressed in ten minutes."

Terry groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Looks like another sleepless day during summer vacation", he said to himself, "Oh well plenty of time to sleep during class once College life starts."

"Come on Terry", Matt said as he burst unto his room.

"Beat it Twip", Terry said as he pushed him out and closed the door.

* * *

><p>The ride to the restaurant was pleasantly silent since he had elected to take his own car instead of riding with his mother and brother. He missed his motorcycle, but the needs of the current day and age pushed him to get a more practical vehicle, so being the person he was settled on a black sports car with leather interior. He rounded the final turn and parked as he saw his mother give his soon to be step father a kiss. Silently he got out of his vehicle and walked over to his mother that was Gesturing to him. He firmly shook David Miles hand as he noticed a shy looking girl with strawberry blonde hair watching the scene. David motioned for her to come over which she did reluctantly.<p>

"This is my daughter Megan", he said proudly, "She's come to live with me since she got a scholarship to GSU."

"Hi", she said meekly.

"Hi Megan", Terry's mother said, "I'm Mary and these are my boys Terry and Matt."

She waved slightly as she seemed to sink back into background trying hard to not be noticed. Terry was sure that she didn't want to be here just the same as he really didn't. He made his way to where she was standing and in a quiet voice asked ,"What do you say we ditch the parentals and I'll show you some sights?" She nodded slightly as Terry tapped him mother on the shoulder.

"Mom", Terry said, "I'm going to take Megan out and show her some sights."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea dear", she replied as David nodded approvingly.

"Well then", Terry said as he motioned for Megan to follow him, "We'll be off then."

"Nice car", Megan said as Terry opened the door for her.

"Yeah it's pretty shway, but honestly I miss my bike", Terry responded as she got settled in the seat.

Terry got in the car and noticed her admiring the interior, "How did you afford something like this?" she asked.

"My job pay's pretty well", Terry replied.

"Who do you work for, Bruce Wayne?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes actually", Terry responded, "I'm his personal assistant."

"Sorry", she said meekly, "I didn't mean to pry."

"No big", Terry responded, "Plus now that he's taken the his company back, I get to learn a ton about business."

"That is so cool", she said.

Terry backed the car out of the parking spot and turned out onto the street. "So what are you into?", he asked.

"Don't tell my dad, but I've been into martial arts since I was little", Megan replied, "My mom put me in them to help me get over being shy, and I took a liking to it, but my dad would have a conniption if he knew his little girl was into something so psychical."

"Martial arts huh", Terry said, "Ever do any sparring?"

"Oh all the time", she said, "My instructor was gearing me up for the tournament circuit."

"Awesome", Terry responded.

"Do you do any?" Megan asked curiously, "Martial arts I mean."

"I've done some", Terry replied, "Mostly defense training so I can protect Mr. Wayne if the situation calls for it."

"Mr. Wayne must pay pretty well for you to go through all that", Megan said as Terry pulled into the parking lot of a popular teen restaurant.

* * *

><p>Terry awoke with a start as his phone started ringing. He sighed as he looked at the caller id and saw Wayne Manor on the screen.<p>

"No rest for the weary", Terry said as he flipped his phone open.

"Yes Mr. Wayne", Terry said sleepily.

"I need you", came the reply, "Suit's not necessary tonight."

"On my way", Terry said with a yawn. He grabbed his backpack just in case and left to help Bruce Wayne with whatever he needed.

As he drove through the streets of Gotham he saw Megan entering a gym and made a mental to swing by later on and see what she could do at some point, but for now his job was top priority.

After the customary drive he pulled up the the gate of Wayne Manor which opened obediently after it's scan picked up the entry chip stored in the bumper. Terry parked the car behind his employers and entered the house. Knowing exactly where he would be, he opened the secret panel behind the grandfather clock and descended into the Batcave. Bruce of course was sitting in front of his computer waiting.

"You're late", he said in his normal gruff tone.

"Cut me some slack", Terry responded, "I was trying to get a little sleep in."

"I see", Bruce said, "Maybe some time off is needed."

"Bruce, I've been doing this for a while and I'm fine", Terry responded.

"Up until recently you've done an exemplary job, but as of late you've been distracted. I have one last job for you, and then you're off duty until after your mothers wedding."

"I can't just step back while the city tears itself apart", Terry countered.

"Don't be foolish", Bruce said harshly, "You'll still be on call for emergencies, but even in my day a few days off here and there helped in the long run."

"So what's the job?" Terry asked.

Bruce handed him a vial, "It's a sample of the venom", he said, Take this to Barbara in the morning."

"Whoa", Terry said, "Last time I held on to drugs overnight I got busted, remember?"

Bruce grunted as he turned the vial around and Terry saw a phony prescription label, "If anyone says anything, it's a prescription that I have you pick up for me. I will corroborate the story."

"Fine", Terry said as he put the vial in his coat pocket, "As long as I don't get grounded again."

"I did say I would corroborate, did I not?" Bruce asked.

"Fine", Terry said as he put the vial in his bag, "I'll make sure she gets it."

* * *

><p>Terry drove back by the gym and saw Megan working with a kicking bag through the large window. Deciding to see what she was made of he pulled into the parking lot and stepped inside.<p>

"Might hit harder if you turned your foot a little more", Terry said from behind her causing Megan to jump.

"Jesus you scared me", she said as she realized who had spoken to her.

"Sorry", Terry said.

"No worries", Megan replied, "And as far as your theory goes... You try it."

Terry lines up and the bag and let loose a seemingly perfect roundhouse kick before landing on his back from Megan pushing him.

"While turning your foot does give you more power, it also takes you off balance", She said smugly.

"Point taken", he said as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Come to the ring with me", she said, "I'll give you some pointers."

* * *

><p>A couple of Jokerz made their way into an abandoned warehouse by the harbor. Still nursing bruises from the encounter with the bat one moved a bit sluggishly as he held his ribs. They entered the office to find their employer working at a table combining chemicals.<p>

"How did the drop go?" he asked without turning to look at them.

"Batman showed up", the smaller of the two said.

"And?" came the reply.

"He took the product", The larger one added.

The man turned to look at them, his red and black swirled suit showing from the moonlight entering the skylight. "That is unfortunate", he said, "Once he knows what's in it he'll be investigating."

"Want us to try and get it back?" the smaller Joker asked nervously.

"Not necessary", he replied as he thrust out his hand, captivating the Jokerz with the hypnotic eye in his palm, "Your services are no longer needed."

The Jokerz fell to the ground with an empty look in their eyes, "Pity", he said, "Looks like I will need a new employee." He went over to a monitor and started flipping through cameras he had setup throughout the city, "One that the Batman will have no reason to suspect."

* * *

><p>Terry walked into Barbara Gordon's Office around 9am to find the commissioner sitting quietly behind her desk looking at the contents of a folder.<p>

"Morning Commish", Terry said cheerfully as he walked in and sat in a chair.

"What do you want McGinnis?" She asked in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Busted a drug deal the other night", he answered, "The old man thought you might want to have a look at what we found." Terry pulled out the vial and removed the fake prescription sticker.

Barbara took the vial and walked over to look out the window, "I'll have the boys in that lab have a look. McGinnis, what are you doing?"

Terry was going through the folder that she had left open on her desk, "That's a police file", Barbara said harshly.

"I know those two", Terry said as he looked at the photo of two jokerz laying in an alley with spaced out eyes and drooling all over themselves, "They were part of the drug deal I broke up. The one that sample came from."

"Go home Mcginnis", Barbara said curtly, "We'll handle this."

"I thought we, you know buried the hatchet", Terry said defensively, "Maybe I can help."

"I don't need you interfering in a police investigation", she replied sternly, "If I need your help I'll ask for it, otherwise butt out."

"You have my number if you need me", Terry said as he left the commissioner to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll post updates as often as I can. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Strife**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Terry grunted as he set the last box of his belongings in his new room. He hated moving, and although he had to admit that it was a nice house, but he still wasn't comfortable with the situation as new people meant new risks to his identity. He opened the first box to unpack when a knock sounded through his door. Sighing he got up off the ground and opened the door.<p>

"Hey Terry", Megan said, "Just wondering if you needed some help."

"I'm good", he replied, "But thanks."

Megan looked down at the floor, "Ok, just thought I'd check."

Terry's heart went out to this girl. She was shy, and this was kind of an awkward situation.

"Come on in", he said, "Let's have a chat."

She stepped into his room and looked around at the boxes as he cleared a place for her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I have a feeling you didn't offer your services to just be nice", he said half jokingly.

"No I really did", she said putting her hands up defensively before sinking back down a little bit, "I... I just wanted to see if this was weird for you too... I mean the new family overnight can be a bit overwhelming."

"A little", Terry responded, "But your father seems like a nice enough guy and you're a sweet girl, a little shy, but sweet. I think I could get used to calling you my sister. That help put you a ease at all?"

"A little", she said, "It's still weird having to share a house with boys, but I'll deal."

"Awesome", Terry replied, "Just beware of Matt. He likes to barge in unannounced."

Megan let out a chuckle, "I'll keep that in mind."

She left his room leaving Terry to his thoughts, "Maybe new additions to the family wouldn't be so bad", he thought.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne sat in his customary chair in the Batcave. Four days the computer had been trying to break down the venom with no success, and he was beginning to get a little irritated. After the computer once again came back with a failed analysis he decided it was time to see what some outside resources had come up with. He punched a button on the computers controls and initiated a phone link.<p>

"_Commissioner Gordon_", came the reply from the other end.

"Hello Barb", he said as pleasantly as possible.

"_I'm busy Bruce_", she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "What do you want?"

"Have you found anything on the sample?" he asked sharply.

"_You really did learn manners from a crocodile, didn't you?_", she asked before sighing in defeat, "_The boys can't make heads or tails of it. It has Venom as a base, but other than that we have no idea._"

"I see", he replied, "I'm going to run more tests. I'll keep you informed."

Bruce disconnected the call and went back to studying the perplexing compound.

* * *

><p>(three days later)<p>

"I now pronounce you man and wife", The preacher said as he closed his hands together, "You may now kiss the bride."

David Nolan lifted the veil from his new wife and pulled her into a kiss.

"I now present to you for the first time, Mister and Misses David Nolan", the preacher said as the newlywed couple made their way up the aisle.

At the reception Terry couldn't help but feel a little bored. While everyone was dancing he was stuck talking to his mothers childhood friends about how cute he was as a baby. He didn't want to be rude, but there was only so much he could take before losing it. Luckily he was soon rescued by a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to find Megan standing there in her pastel pink dress. She didn't say anything, but held her hand out to Terry who immediately took it and followed her out to the dance floor.

"Thank you", he said graciously as they started to dance.

"No worries", she replied, "You looked like you'd rather have a porcupine in your shorts than sit there any longer... And now I've paid you back for bailing me out of the get to know everyone breakfast."

"You know", he said, "If we keep this up we'll have a beautiful relationship."

"OK Mr. Smooth", she said jokingly, "Don't expect me to be around every time you need an escape. I have a life too you know. Anyway I thought you invited your girlfriend."

"Yeah... about that", Terry said, "Dana and Max both decided to wash their hair on the same night."

"And leave you to fend for yourself", Megan said with mock surprise, "Too bad Batman wasn't around to rescue us from the onslaught of the previous generation."

"Yeah too bad", Terry said with a chuckle. They fell in step and continued with their dance.

"It's so great to see them getting along", Mary said to her new husband, "I thought there may be come clashes."

Once the song ended they made their way outside of the reception hall and into the park.

"Peaceful", Terry said.

"Yeah", Megan replied.

"There you two are", Mary said, "It's time to head out. We're dropping Matt off at my sisters, so you two will have the house to yourselves while we're away. Try not to destroy it."

"You got it", Terry said.

"See you at the end of the summer Ms. M", Megan said.

"Mary is fine", she replied to her new step daughter."

In the distance Terry picked up on police sirens and a few moments later his cell phone rang. Terry opened it and a voice simply said ,"_Get to work."_

"Gotta go", Terry said to his mom and step sister, "Mister Wayne needs me."

Terry took off towards his car before either woman could say anything. Once there he pulled out of the parking lot and took off down a side street. Once he was a couple miles away he set the auto-drive function that Bruce had installed so the car would be waiting for him at Wayne manor.

"Wayne I love your gadgets", Terry said to himself as he flipped another hidden button and the windows blacked out. Terry changed into his batsuit quickly and exited the vehicle. Once he was away he pressed a button on his belt and the car took off towards Wayne Manor.

"Alright, I'm on the clock", he said through the radio in his cowl, "Where to?"

"4th and Majestic", came Bruce's reply, "Looks like a chemical heist."

"Lovely", he said, "Any idea what they are taking?"

"No, but this lab specialized in psychotropics", Bruce said, "Head over there, I'll have the batmobile waiting on your call."

* * *

><p>"Come on", one of the crooks said, "Boss said in and out."<p>

"Maybe the boss would like to crack the safe", the other one commented, "GCPD don't use normal codes."

Finally there was a loud click and the safe door slid open revealing the contents.

"All this for one little vial? Must be some good stuff"

"Didn't your mothers teach you that it's dangerous to play with chemicals?", came a voice from behind them.

"It's Batman", One yelled as they tried to get away, but Batman threw a bola and hit both crooks at the ankles causing them to trip and fall and their legs became tied together.

"They're just kids", Terry said into his receiver.

"Doesn't matter", Bruce said, "What were they after?"

"I'll give you a hint", Terry responded, "It's small and in a police evidence safe."

"The vial we gave to Gordon", Bruce said, "There must be a reason. Something's in it that the computer is having trouble identifying, and I'll bet whoever made it is trying to keep the secret ingredient, a secret."

"Who sent you?" Terry asked as he grabbed one of the juvenile crooks by the shirt.

"I don't know", he practically whined out, "It was dark... Said he'd pay well if we got his stuff back."

"What made him come to you?"Terry demanded.

"Jimmy", came the reply, "He did time in juvie for cracking a teachers safe."

"Get the vile", Bruce said through the radio, "We'll get it back to Barbara as soon as possible."

Terry took the vial and left the crooks tied up for the police. Just as Bruce has promised the batmobile was waiting.

* * *

><p>He watched the batmobile fly off into the night and quickly made his way into the lab before the police arrived. Batman was getting close and he had to make sure his loose ends were tied up. He found the boys tied up and the safe they were breaking into empty.<p>

"The bat is becoming a nuisance", he said as he opened his palm and hypnotized the boys. "At this rate I'll have to accelerate my plan before he gets to the bottom of what's really in the vial.

* * *

><p>Terry parked the batmobile inside the batcave and got out to see Bruce staring at the computer.<p>

"Over a week I've been trying to analyze this compound and I'm no closer to an answer.", he said, "Whatever is in this is important if the perp is willing to steal police evidence to keep it away from us."

"So what should we do with the sample?" Terry asked.

"The only thing we can do", Bruce answered, "Give it back to Barb."

"Well I gotta head home", Terry said, "I'll take it by the Commish in the AM."

* * *

><p>Megan walked down the street to the gym. Since dad and Mary left and Terry was out working for Bruce Wayne, she decided to get in some over due practice at the gym. It was late, but luckily for it it was a 24 hour gym. She turned the corner when an elderly man approached her.<p>

"Excuse me miss", he said, "Might I ask a favor of you?"

"Um I guess so", she said meekly.

"It's nothing major", he replied, "I just need help getting my cart up the steps."

Unable to deny a person in need she followed him to the stoop if the small apartment building so she could lift his cart.

* * *

><p>Terry arrived home to an empty house. He has expected Megan to be there, but it didn't appear she was.<p>

"It's getting late", Terry said, "I hope she's ok."

He went to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat, and sat down on the sofa for some late night TV when the door opened and in walked Megan.

"Kinda late", Terry said, "Where ya been?"

"Out", was all she had to say as she rushed past him and went into her room closing the door behind her.

Terry wasn't sure what happened, but she was clearly upset.

"Hey", he said as he knocked on the door, "Wanna talk."

"NO!", she shouted, "NOW GO AWAY!"

"Okay", he said to himself, "Guess she doesn't want to talk about it."

* * *

><p>At his warehouse Spellbinder went over his plans. He was sure that it would work and now that he had enlisted some new help, he was sure that it would be done before anyone was the wiser.<p>

"Soon", he said to himself, "All of Gotham will bow at my feet. The pawns are laid out Batman. There's no way you can stop me now."

**A/N: Had a tough time ending this chapter... but I did it. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Strife**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>She was running. Running faster than she could remember running ever before. All she could think about was getting away. With everything she had, she burst through the door of the house and out into the street. She didn't know why a piece of candy was worth this torment. Just as she got to the curb she felt a hand grab her shoulder and spin her around. It was so forceful that she nearly lost her balance. Then she saw it. That horrible black belt coming at her. She let out a scream as it struck her in the face, leaving a bright red whelp swelling up on her cheek. Somehow her jerk had wrestled her free of his grasp, and in an attempt to get away she ran across the street. Just as she got halfway there she was caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. She didn't even have time to react before her world exploded into pain and she was thrown for what seemed like forever just to blackout as she landed on the hard asphalt.<p>

* * *

><p>Megan screamed as she woke up from her nightmare. It had been nearly ten years since that accident, but the memories of it still tormented her. She sighed as she got out of bed and walked over to her full length mirror. She lifted her nightgown exposing the scars that had been left from the surgeries needed to put her back together again. As ghastly as they were, they were nothing compared to her emotional scarring. She noticed how tired she looked. She was growing weary of putting on the perfect daughter act for her father, and then there was Terry. Terry was nice, but something was off about him, and it unsettled her. Something in her mind told her not to trust him, and she would be damned if she ever trusted another guy who seemed nice without having an escape.<p>

* * *

><p>Terry walked into the police station as Barbara exited her office. She saw him and immediately motioned for him to follow her. Once they were in her office she closed and locked the door.<p>

"Bruce said you had something for me", she said.

Terry nodded and handed her the vial, "It's what they were after at the lab."

"It's a bad idea to take evidence from a crime scene", she said as she handed him a file.

"Had to make sure it was safe", Terry responded as he took the file and opened it, "This is weird", he said, "I bust a drug deal and the next day you find the participants drooling over themselves. Now I stopped a robbery and now you find the perpetrators in the same state."

"I had a feeling that you would say that", Barbara said, "They're definitely connected, but how? I've got the labs running tox screens, but who know how long they will take to come back."

"I'll bet that he has something to do with the composition of that stuff", Terry added, "I need to go see Bruce."

Terry unlocked the door and left the office briskly to see his employer about the issue at hand.

* * *

><p>Megan hummed to herself as she brushed her hair. The shower that she had taken had relaxed her to a degree, but she still had the images from her nightmare running through her hair. She couldn't shake the fear and anger that was building up inside her and she didn't know why. True the dreams still haunted her, but she had moved past it... or so she thought. Terry seemed to be the trigger though. Every time she even thought about him she got angry again and she didn't know why. True she hadn't known him long, but he had never done anything to cause her to doubt him, still she couldn't help but think he was hiding something.<p>

She jumped slightly as the phone rang. Once she caught her breath she walked over and picked up the handset. "Hello", she said into the handset, but only heard a distant buzzing sound. "Hello", she said again, but still the buzzing was all she heard. "I don't have all day", she snapped out, and this time there was a few pops added to the buzzing. Suddenly the world began to swim around her as she lost consciousness and slumped to the floor.

* * *

><p>Terry groaned from exhaustion as he finished his workout set in the Batcave. While the time off had been nice, he had let himself go a little too much for his job, and needed to get some toning done. He grabbed a towel from the rack to wipe himself down and walked over to the computer where Bruce was still trying to identify the other substances in the venom.<p>

"Still no luck?" Terry asked as he sat the towel down on the table and slipped his customary black shirt on over his tank top.

"The computer can't make heads or tails of it", Bruce responded in a clearly irritated tone of voice.

"This thing can identify alien substances, but not a street drug?" Terry asked with just a hint of sarcasm.

"It's in a state of flux", Bruce shot back, "The chemical makeup keeps changing. The system can't lock in on it."

"So what do we do?" Terry asked.

"I'll keep working on it", Bruce said, "You get out there and go on patrol."

"But it's not even dark yet", Terry said, "Can't I get something to eat first?"

Bruce simply grunted before speaking, "You know where the kitchen is."

* * *

><p>Spellbinder sat alone in his lab as he finished brewing the last container of his weapon. He carefully sealed it securely and placed it just outside his door. Just like clockwork five minutes later it was gone and on it's way into Gotham.<p>

"It's only a matter of days", he said to himself, "Until the riches of Gotham are mine and it's people are my puppets."

* * *

><p>Terry yawned as he flew through the city. His body was fighting for rest, but he only had to make it another hour to finish his patrol. He turned the industrial district as the communicator beeped. He opened the channel and smiled as he best friend Max's face appeared on the screen.<p>

"Long time no see", Terry said, "How was your vacation?"

"I wouldn't count looking at a college campus a vacation", she replied.

"You were at MIT", Terry responded, "For you that's a vacation."

"So how was the wedding?" Max asked as she pushed her now shoulder length but still pink hair out of her face.

"It was OK", He answered.

"Did Dana go?"

"No, she had a family engagement, and you were looking and school, so I was left to fend for myself", Terry said jokingly.

"I wanted to go", Max replied, "You know your mom is like a mother to me too. This was just last minute and I had to go."

"No big", Terry said, "It's your future."

"And your last email said something about a new sibling", She prodded further.

"Megan", he said, "She's nice, shy but nice."

"But?" Max asked knowingly. She knew her friend and knew when something bothered him.

"Last night", he said, "she came home late, and she was distant and angry."

"You think something happened to her?"

"Possibly", Terry said as he pulled off his cowl, "Or she could have just been in a bad mood."

"So when are you released?" she asked, "Wanna meet at the coffee shop?"

"I guess", he said, "I'm off in about an hour. Invite Dana for me?"

"You know it", she said as she closed the communication.

Terry pushed a little more power through to the engines to try and finish his patrol a little bit quicker.

* * *

><p>Terry walked into Max's favorite coffee shop with expectations of a rushing hug from his friend and a kiss from his girlfriend, but instead saw them sitting in a booth staring wide eyed ay an unruly customer. She was screaming about her coffee being too cold and her sandwich being soggy. The young girl was on the verge of tears from the verbal bashing, so Terry decided he was going to intervene. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Is there a problem miss?" he asked, and went completely slack jawed. Standing in front of him with an expression full of anger was Megan. Gone was her strawberry blonde hair, replace with black and red streaks, and her soft green eyes were behind a pair of flaming LCD contact lenses. She was also wearing a black mini skirt and combat boots, as well as a skin tight top.<p>

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Gotham", she said, "What's the matter? You don't like it?"

"No", he said sharply as he grabbed her arm, "We're going home... now."

"So you're my father as well as step brother now", she said angrily, "Don't think you can control me."

Before Terry could react she had turned and sent him flipping over her shoulder onto the tiled floor. "I'll do as I please", she said as she stormed out.

Terry picked himself up off the floor as Dana and Max came to his aid.

"I thought you said she was nice", Max said.

"She was", he answered, "I don't know what happened."

"Well you had better find out", Dana said, "Before she winds up on the wrong side of the law, or worse Batman."

"Go find her Ter", Max said arching her eyebrows so Terry would pick up on what she meant.

"Go on Terry", Dana said, "I'll make sure Max gets home."

Terry nodded and walked out of the coffee shop and out to his car.

* * *

><p>After changing Terry sent his car off to Wayne manor. He knew he couldn't get back to pick it up tonight, but he would catch a cab in the morning. He flew through the streets of Gotham looking for Megan. He was just about to give up for the night when something caught his eye. He had decided to search the waterfront on a whim, but he had found her. Unfortunately she was pouring the contents of a familiar looking container into the reservoir. He cloaked and went in for a closer look, but accidentally hit a pipe during his descent which caught her attention.<p>

"Show yourself", she said coldly, "Terry if you followed me you're going to be sorry."

When there was no reply she picked up a loose piece of debris and threw it at the direction of the sound causing Terry to dodge it. Dropping his cloak he stood in front of her giving his best stern stare. It was always hard when things got personal, but he could deal.

"What do you want?" she asked viciously.

"What did you pour in the water", Batman asked.

"I don't answer to you", she scoffed as she went to walk away, but Batman grabbed her.

"I'm taking you in", he said sternly.

"I don't think so", she said as she punched him in the gut and delivered a spinning heel kick to the side of his head.

He staggered around for a bit since the vid-link in his cowl was interrupted by the blow. Once his vision cleared he turned around just in time to see a pipe coming towards his face. He tried to dodge, but he wasn't fast enough and his world exploded before going black.

* * *

><p>Terry landed on his window sill a little less than gracefully. His head was pounding from the blow and now he was exhausted from spending even more time looking for Megan after he came to. He opened the window and stepped into his room. He sighed as he pulled off the cowl, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the light flicked on revealing Megan standing in the doorway.<p>

"So this is what you do in your spare time brother dear", she said spitefully, "I'm impressed. Didn't think you had it in you to keep such a big secret."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Things are about to get real hairy. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Strife**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Terry swallowed hard as Megan looked upon his unmasked form. In trying to find out what was going on with her, he had inadvertently led her to find out about his identity.<p>

"Megan.. I... um", Terry stammered out grasping for a way to explain the sight to her.

"Don't bother", she spat, "Wait till I tell the others about you."

"You can't tell anyone", Terry said as he grabbed her shoulder.

Megan spun around and launched a full scale attack on Terry, who was simply concentrating on blocking her attacks. In an effort to get himself away and possibly talk some sense into her, he took a leap and mounted himself in the corner of his room near the ceiling.

"Megan listen!" Terry shouted, "I'm not going to fight you."

"Fine", she said, "Then I guess we're done."

Her eyes widened as her cell phone rang. Without blinking she pulled the phone out of her pocket and held it to her ear. After a couple seconds she dove out of Terry's second story window and disappeared into the night.

As soon as she was gone Terry jumped back to the floor as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bruce Wayne.

"_Do you have any idea what time it is Mcginnis?_" came Bruce's irritated voice.

"Listen", Terry said frantically, "Something's happened to Megan. I caught her pouring something into the water supply, and later she attacked me."

"_Sounds like a typical criminal_", Bruce said.

"Yeah except she attacked me after she found out who I was", Terry said bracing for the inevitable.

"_She what?_" Bruce said beginning to get angry, "_You know what it means if she tells anyone_."

"Yeah I know", Terry said, "But that's not it. She got a phone call and seemed to go into some sort of trance before jumping out the window. But she left a little something behind."

"_What is it?_"Bruce asked.

"Blood", Terry replied, "She must have nicked herself on my suit."

Terry used the scanners in his suit to relay the chemical composition back to the batcave, put his cowl back on and prepared to jump out the window.

"_Find her_", Bruce said, "_I'll be in the cave._"

Terry activated the comm link in his cowl and flew out into the night looking for his step sister.

* * *

><p>Max and Dana were walking down the street and talking when Megan came crashing through the alley. She looked at them through her flaming contacts as she ambled away.<p>

"Something is off with that girl", Max commented.

"That was weird", Dana said as she followed Megan with her eyes, "Let me call Terry."

Terry was flying through town when he saw Dana's face appear in the corner of his visual system. Sighing he opened the call.

"Dana, now's not the best of times", he said as he swept around a building.

"_I know_", she replied, "_But I thought you might like to know that Max and I just saw your sister on 7__th__ st. She looked like she was on drugs or something."_

"Thanks", Terry said, "I'll head over that way."

"_Be careful_", Dana said, "_Something is seriously not right with that girl._"

Terry closed the link as he muttered, "Tell me something I don't know." He opened the link to the batcave hoping Bruce would have some answers.

"_It's the Venom_", Bruce said through the channel as it opened, "_The same kind that we've been tracking._"

"What is?" Terry asked just a little confused.

"_It's in her blood. She's been drugged, and I'll bet that it has something to do with her behavior_", Bruce said.

"So what should I do when I find her?" Terry asked.

Bruce simply sighed, "_It looks like this is a situation in which we have no choice. Bring her here. I'll start working on a way to flush it out of her._"

Terry didn't say anything else. He knew that Bruce was less than pleased with the situation, and he wasn't about to do anything that would make it worse. Megan was his primary concern, not just because she could reveal his identity, but also because she was family, and in trouble.

* * *

><p>After another half an hour of searching he spotted her going into a warehouse. As silently as he could, he landed on the roof and approached the skylight. Using the sound amplifiers in his finger tips he listened to see who else was there.<p>

"Hello", Megan said as she approached the back office, "I'm here."

"You're late", Spellbinder said, "Didn't run into trouble did we?"

"Just Batman, but I can handle him", Megan replied smugly.

"You sound confident", he said.

"I have leverage over him", she replied.

Spellbinder opened his hand and hypnotized Megan with the eye, "Now tell me of this leverage."

Just as she went to open her mouth Batman crashed through the skylight and released a batarang destroying Spellbinder's hypnotic eye. Megan tried to get away as she snapped out of the trance, but hit her with a tranq dart causing her to crumple to the floor. He turned his attention back to Spellbinder, but found that he has mysteriously vanished.

"Let's get you out of here", he said as he picked up Megan, exited the warehouse and made his way to the waiting batmobile.

* * *

><p>Terry brought the car to a stop and lifted Megan out. He quietly brought her to the medical table and as Bruce had ordered restrained her. He knew Bruce was right, but it still tore at him to tie her up like that. He removed his cowl as he looked down on her sleeping form. He jumped slightly as a scanner beam activated and began running over her.<p>

"How long will that stuff keep her out?" Terry asked as he approached Bruce.

"Ten hours at least", Bruce said as he went over the scans.

"Any thoughts?" Terry asked as the console beeped.

"Looks like a mind control drug", Bruce answered as he pulled up a scan of Megan's brain, "See these white areas?"

"Yeah", Terry said, "It covers most of the brain."

"Exactly", Bruce said, "It's the areas of the brain that contain memories and the subconscious. The white means that those area are hyper stimulated."

"And that could cause her personality change?" Terry asked

"Her memory cortex and and subconscious have taken over her conscious mind", Bruce said.

"What would the point of that be?" Terry asked, "Make everybody into punks?"

"It makes them extremely susceptible to suggestion", Bruce snapped, "The personality change is a side effect."

"And if she was dumping this stuff into the water", Terry said in horror

"The all of Gotham could already be infected", Bruce finished.

"What do we do?"

Bruce looked grim, "I'll start working on an antidote. Keep an eye on your sister."

* * *

><p>She felt like she was swimming in darkness. Only the need to get away from him was willing her to continue. She shouldn't be running. Her injuries from the accident and surgery were still fairly fresh, and starting to seep blood through her shirt. She had begged and pleaded with her mother to send her somewhere else, but like always her mother didn't listen. She never listened. Now she was running through the woods. He was coming for her, and he was gaining fast. She screamed as her hair got caught in the branches of a tree, and stiffened as she felt his hand grab her. She spun around to look at him, but his features were fuzzy and distorted. She saw a hand raise to strike her, but instead her world came apart and faded to black.<p>

* * *

><p>Megan's eyes shot open as she awoke from her nightmare. Once she had her breathing under control she tried to sit up only to find that she was strapped down. Frantically she struggled with her restraints, but to no avail she was stuck and stuck good, so she decided to take in her surroundings. From the looks of it she was in an underground lab, but it was dark and she had trouble making shapes out. She focused on the events that had caused her to be here, but it was all blurry. All she could remember was a big red bat and Terry's pleading face. Slowly more and more clarity came and she gasped, "Terry's Batman", she said aloud without thinking.<p>

"And here I hoped that I'd be lucky enough for you to forget the whole thing", Terry said as he entered the small room, "How ya feeling champ?"

"Like I'm tied down to a table in a dark, creepy place", She replied coldly, "Why am I here, and When can I leave?"

"That depends", Terry replied, "How mad are you?"

"Well considering I wake up strapped to a table and remember that you're Batman... I'm not the most happy camper in the woods right now", she replied.

Smirking slightly Terry took the restraints off, and Megan sat up.

"What the hell am wearing?" She exclaimed, "These things are hideous!"

"Apparently not all of your memory has come back", Terry said, "Those are clothes that you decided to wear."

"What happened?" she asked, "The last thing I remember clearly is helping some old guy with a cart."

"You were drugged", Terry said, "And you did some bad things while you were under the influence."

"Like what?" she asked.

"I'm not sure now is the time.." Terry got out before Megan interrupted, "Terry just drop the supportive act and tell me what I did! I'm a big girl, and I can handle it."

"You poured the same drug that infected you into the water supply", Terry deadpanned.

Megan gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, "No... no I would never do something like that." she said, "I would never hurt anyone."

"You were being controlled", Terry said, "It wasn't you."

"So what do I do now?" she asked.

"I recommend that you stay here for the time being", came a gravely voice from the doorway, "Spellbinder knows that you were taken into Batman's custody. You'll be number one on his hit list."

"Bruce Wayne?" she asked in shock, gaining only a grunt from the elderly man.

"Your brain scans are showing normal activity, but you may experience some lingering side effects", he said.

"You mean from the drugs?" Terry asked worriedly.

Bruce nodded, "There may be some flashbacks as your memory corrects itself. They may be somewhat disturbing."

"I'll manage", she responded.

"There is another matter I need to discuss with you", Bruce said as he pulled an envelope out of his coat, "Since you know our identities, I need you to sign this."

"What is it", Megan asked as she took the envelope.

"It's a non-disclosure agreement", Terry added.

"We rely on secrecy", Bruce said, "We need to know that you won't say anything."

"Oh OK", Megan said as she opened the papers and accepted the pen that Bruce offered. Quickly she signed them and placed them back in the envelope before handing them back to Bruce.

"I have a room ready for you in the house", Bruce said, "Like I said it may be a good idea for you stay here until this blows over."

"Sure", she said, "Can I at least go home and get some decent clothes?"

"Terry will take you home", Bruce said, "Be back before too long."

* * *

><p>Most of the ride was silent. Megan was sorting out her memories and was beginning to remember just how terrible she acted.<p>

"So", she said interrupting the silence, "Batman huh?"

"Yeah", he said.

"Sounds like a lot of responsibility", she said.

"It is", he answered, "But helping those who need it is worth it."

"That sounds cool", she said before dropping back into silence.

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon sat in her office when her cell began to ring. Reluctantly she answered the call, "Yes Bruce", she said.<p>

"_I've identified the drug_", he said, "_It's a psychotropic and mind control agent_."

"And let me guess", she said, "It's already in the water."

"_Yes_", he answered, "_But I have an antidote. I've emailed you the recipe. Get it to the lab and mass produce as much as you can._"

"Bruce", Barbara said, "If it's in the water, why are we not infected?"

"_It needs a trigger_", came the reply, "_Get to work on the antidote. I'm doing the same._"

* * *

><p>Terry paced around the living room as he waited for Megan to change and pack some clothes. He could tell that she really didn't want to do this, but it was for her own safety. He was thinking about going to check on her when he felt a sharp blow and his world went black.<p>

Megan stood over his unconscious body holding a wooded elephant from her room. With tears in her eyes she knelt down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry", she said with a broken voice, "I just can't stay knowing what I've done, but for what it's worth, you were an excellent brother."

As the tears began flowing freely she picked up her bag and walked out the door leaving her life and Terry behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have much more in store for upcoming chapters so stay tuned. As always I do so enjoy reviews so please leave them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Family Strife**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mcginnis!<em>", rang a small voice in the background of blackness that had engulfed him, "_Mcginnis,__answer__me!_", it said as it became louder and clearer in the void. Terry groaned as consciousness slowly returned to him. As his vision cleared he sat up sending a sharp pain shooting through his skull. Slowly he made his way over to his cell phone, which was the source of the voice. "Hello", he said groggily into the device, "Wayne?"

"_What __in __the __devil __happened __Mcginnis? __I __said __be __quick. __It's __been __four __hours_", Bruce said through the phone.

Terry pulled himself up onto his feet, "Someone hit me", he said, "Megan's gone."

Bruce was silent for a moment, but Terry could hear the computer in the Batcave working, "_I __have __her_", Bruce said, "_She __bought __a __train __ticket __to __Connecticut_. _Go __and __get __her._"

Terry could hear the irritation in his mentors voice. Sighing he popped a couple aspirin for the headache and headed out the door to find the missing Megan.

* * *

><p>She felt herself hold her breath out of fear. After years of continual torture her mother had left her stepfather, but he was still chasing her. He was relentless, and had already hospitalized her mother as punishment. Now he was coming after her. He wanted to pay for spilling his secret and breaking up his life. Too bad that the cops weren't as fast as this guy. She heard him turn the corner into the alleyway that she was using for cover and willed herself deeper into the shadows. He started screaming in his drunken rage and knocking over trash cans looking for her. Her breath caught as the can that she had been using for cover was ripped away and she saw his cold uncaring eyes staring down at her. Her face stung as he struck her again and again before being tackled by the police. As he was led away in handcuffs he looked back at her, "I'll find you Sweetcheeks", he said with a sadistic smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Megan awoke with a start as the train pulled into the station. She fought to control her breathing as the elderly couple across the aisle stared at her. As calmly as she could she grabbed her bag and exited the train. She felt at home once st stepped out onto the Bristol platform. It was a decent size town, but not super populated. She felt a twinge of guilt as she saw someone on the platform who looked a bit like Terry, but kept moving towards the station exit. She looked back once she got to the door, "I'm sorry Terry", she said as she pushed through it, leaving her life in Gotham behind. She made her way through the town to her favorite spot in the park. Once on top of the tallest hill she sunk to her knees sobbing.<p>

* * *

><p>Terry felt a small pain wash over him as he approached the hill with Megan on top. There was a crispness to the air that one didn't get in Gotham, and the slight crunch of the grass under his shoes told him what she had given up to come to Gotham and have her life turned upside down. She didn't move as he came upon her, and was obviously asleep. He could see dried tears on her face and hear the shirt breaths that she was taking. He sat next to her on the hill and gave her a small shake, "Wake up Houdini", he said gently.<p>

Megan moaned groggily as consciousness returned to her. She looked up at a blurry figure, and her eyes went wide as she realized who it was, "Terry!" she exclaimed as she scooted away, "I'm sorry I hit you, please don't hurt me."

"Calm down", Terry said as he put his hands up in a non threatening way, "I'm not going to." Megan visibly calmed, but continued breathing heavily. "Care to tell me what that was about?" Terry asked.

Megan gave a small smile, but Terry could tell that there was a massive amount of guilt and shame behind it, "I know your secret", she said in a small voice, "I guess it's only fair that you know mine."

Terry moved so he was sitting right next to her. He gently placed an arm around her shoulder, "I'm your brother now", he said, "We're going to be stuck with each other for quite a while. It'd be best if there were some trust between us."

She nodded slightly, "You know the basics already", she began, "My parent split when I was seven, and my mother remarried when I was nine." Terry nodded. "You don't know however that he was an abusive alcoholic. Beatings and... other things were a common occurrence."

"I'm sorry", Terry said sadly and Megan dismissed it.

"He tortured and raped me over the smallest things", she said as a few tears began to swell in her eyes, "It almost killed me." She turned her head slightly as the tears started falling again, "And then I came to Gotham ready to put it behind me... so much for that. Come to start a new life, get a brother who's not a prick, but as soon as I got there I was kidnapped, brainwashed, and forced to do some not very nice things. To top it all off though, you legitimately wanted to help me, and I repayed you by knocking you out and skipping town. How does that make me sound?"

"Like you could really use someone", Terry said with a smile.

"My brother", Megan replied, "Always the hero."

* * *

><p>"Everything's ruined!" Spellbinder screamed as he kicked over an empty barrel causing his associates to cower in their corner, "It's ruined all thanks to that infernal Batman."<p>

"So what are we gunna do boss?" one if the Jokerz asked.

"The only thing we can do you idiot", Spellbinder barked out angrily, "Eliminate the evidence."

"You mean kill the girl?"

"For someone of your limited mental faculties, yes kill the girl and that stepbrother of hers", Spellbinder said as he stalked off towards his office.

* * *

><p>Terry and Megan had spent the last couple of hours sitting on the hilltop in the park. Terry regaled her with stories of Batman, and gave her a breakdown of some of the criminals that he had faced. "You know", Terry said casually, "If you came back to Gotham people would protect you."<p>

Megan sighed as she moved away from Terry, "I know", she said, "I just couldn't handle being part of this world of capes and masks."

"Come on", Terry said as he stood up and offered her a hand, "Let's go home."

Megan took his hand and pulled herself up on it. Once they had dusted the grass off they made their way out of the park and to Terry's car.

* * *

><p>Bruce was sitting at a table in his lab when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Busy with his work he chose to ignore them until the person decided to announce themselves.<p>

"You son of a bitch", came a female voice from behind him.

"Not now Barbara", Bruce said dismissively as he kept working, "I'm a bit busy."

"Now", she replied as she approached the table, "You knew Megan Miles was involved in this and didn't think to tell me. I thought we were past keeping me out of the loop like that."

"It wasn't important", Bruce said as he continued his work.

"Like hell it wasn't", Barbara said angrily, "As the police commissioner I need to know these things so I can arrest or protect. You have no right to keep things like this from me."

Bruce turned around in his chair and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "And if I had informed you it's most probable that you would have arrested her without knowing what had caused her to act the way she did and then would have had her thrown into New Arkham. She had been poisoned, and you couldn't have helped her the way I did."

Barbara crossed her arms, "You think so far ahead that you don't actually think that someone might actually listen. If it came from anyone else you're probably right, but from you I just might have paid attention."

"There was no need to take the risk", Bruce said as he turned back to his table, "I handled it."

"She knows about you and Terry doesn't she?", Barbara asked with a small smirk causing Bruce to hesitate for a moment, "It's the only reason I could think of that would cause you to be so protective over her. She knows the secret, and you have to make sure it doesn't get out."

Bruce again turned around in his chair. Grabbing his cane he stood up to look her in the eye, "You of all people should appreciate the need for secrecy."

"Which is exactly why you should have told me", she said, "I've kept it for almost fifty years."

Bruce simply grunted in response.

"Well since you feel the need to protect this girl", Barbara said, "She's now your responsibility. Keep her safe, sane, and out of trouble." She then dropped her arms, turned around, and walked out of the cave leaving Bruce alone.

* * *

><p>Terry pulled into the driveway of the house and turned off his car. He had been driving for the last several hours and wanted a quick shower and change before heading off to Wayne Manor. He got out of the car and as soon as he closed the door he felt himself shoved into the car from behind. Megan sat still as death silently thanking God for the dark windows that the assailants couldn't see through. Terry found himself pulled around to come face to face with several Jokerz, "What do you want Dregs?" he asked Harshly.<p>

"You and that pretty little sister of yours", the tall one with a big read smile smeared on his face said, "But at the moment we'll settle for you", another finished. Terry assumed a fighting stance discreetly pressing a small button on his keys. He threw a punch and the lead joker before collapsing to the ground from an electric shock. "We don't have time for games", A smaller one who was holding a taser said, "Get him outta here, we'll find the girl later."

Megan watch in horror as Terry was dragged away unconscious. "After all he did to help me, and I just let him get taken hostage", she said to herself. She was just about to call Bruce Wayne when she noticed a small blinking light on the dashboard. Upon closer inspection she found that it was a well concealed button and when she pressed it a small compartment behind her opened up. With a determined look she gathered the contents of the compartment and exited the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Terry struggled against the bonds that held him in the chair. The leather straps held him tight, but he continued to try and work his way free. Looking around he noticed that he sat in the middle of a large warehouse. Inwardly he knew it wouldn't be too long before a rescue came, but he still didn't like making Megan in charge of getting the suit to Bruce so he could organize a rescue, but he was a little short on time to formulate a better plan. He could only hope that she figured out the button.<p>

* * *

><p>She stood at the top of a building looking down. "This is wrong on so many levels", she thought to herself as she looked down at the red bat symbol across her chest. "He saved me and I owe him the same." She sighed as she felt the wind blow through her hair. "Time to see what I'm made of", she said before slipping on the cowl and diving off the nearest ledge.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the long update time. Lots of things on my plat and a little writers block to boot. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please read and review.**


End file.
